


Cursed to fall for you ( Jimin X Original Female Character )

by Clairetastic12



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-04 08:34:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18600889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clairetastic12/pseuds/Clairetastic12
Summary: Gwen, a Ravenclaw student at Hogwarts has been chosen to give the new kid a tour around the school and grounds. The new kid, Park Jimin, is a hard boy to understand. Jimin has the knowledge of a Ravenclaw, Bravery of a Gryffindor, loyalty of a Hufflepuff, and the ambition of a Slytherin making it a hard choice where to place him.





	1. Transfer student

Gwen’s POV  
“Park Jimin, the new kid from Korea. No one has met him yet but whoever comes from his school is hot!” Cho squealed reading my assignments from the headmaster himself. I was picked to give this new kid a tour around Hogwarts before our classes start. I really wish I didn’t have to give him a tour.

“Gwen, you’re so lucky you can give this guy a tour! I would do anything to switch places with you!!” Padma said making me roll my eyes.

“Oh don’t roll your eyes! Jungkook and Taehyung are so hot and they came from the same school!” Heather said. Heather is like a playgirl always hopping from one guy to the next. I have never really liked her but I pretend I do.

“Listen, I don’t care if he’s hot or not besides I already have my eyes on someone.” I lied but somehow they fell for it.

“Who?!?!” the three of them asked jumping up quickly.

“You know Fred Weasley he intr-” before I could finish Cho jumped in.

“You like that weird Fred boy!! He doesn't even go to Hogwarts anymore!!!” She said disgusted.

“No, you cut me off. As I was trying to say he introduced me to his friend Lee Jordan.” I said making all their mouths drop open.

“You like that disgrace of a boy!?!?! He is so ugly why do you like him!!” Heather said.

“I think he is rather handsome.” A dreamy voice came from behind us.

“Ewww, Luna this is why nobody likes you!” Heather said stomping off. Luna shrugged and went on with exploding different types of fruits. 

“Oh my gosh, I’m going to be late for dinner!” I panicked running upstairs to grab my new book and my time turner. Don’t judge you never know when you need it. I ran out of the common room and down the hall.

Halfway there I bumped into someone on accident dropping my book and time turner. I quickly picked them up hiding my turner.  
“Hello miss half half.” The person I bumped into said. I looked up to see the mean bully of Hogwarts.

“Hello, mister snake face.” I said to Draco. His face turned a reddish color in anger. “I see you don’t have your minions with you this time.” I said smirking as his face turned even redder.

“And I see you don’t have your stack of books.” He said and I rolled my eyes turning around. As I started walking off he grabbed my wrist before I left.

“Work on your potions because I don’t want to do the work.” He said smirking at me as I pulled my wrist away running off to the great hall. When I finally got to the hall dinner had not started yet. I went to sit at my table next to Anna. Anna is very smart and she never stops making people smile.

“Heather keeps talking about a new kid. Is it true a new boy from that Korean school is coming?” Anna asked me.

“Yeah, the sad thing is I have to give him a tour.” I said and Anna nodded.

A few minutes later  
“Everybody quiet down!” Dumbledore said making his voice flood through the hall. “As most of us already know a new student will be joining us. He is a transfer from Korea and I expect every single one of you to respect him and be on your best behavior. Please guide him around and I expect miss Quinn to give him a tour.” he said looking into my soul. I nodded at him. “Please welcome Park Jimin,” he said as the great halls huge wooden door opened widely to reveal a handsome boy.

His face was as smooth as Jungkooks pick up lines, his eyes were like chocolate fountains, his smile made my heart beat seven times faster. The most unusual thing about him was his hair, which was a bright red.

As he walked to the front Professor McGonagall placed the sorting hat on his head. “Another Korean transfer student. Well, your mind has a lot going on this will be a tough one like mister Potter. You have the knowledge of a Ravenclaw, Bravery of a Gryffindor, loyalty of a Hufflepuff, and the ambition of a Slytherin making this a very hard choice. I think you would fit perfectly with the Slytherins but your heart says Ravenclaw.” Jimin held his breath ready for whatever was thrown at him. “Well, you should always listen to your heart so…. RAVENCLAW!!” The hat declared making my table erupt with cheers.

I clapped and ignored the rest until I heard Professor McGonagall talking next to me. I looked up to see Jimin standing next to her deep in conversation.

“Take a seat next to Gwen she can answer your questions and give you a tour tomorrow.” She said walking off. Jimin sat down and reached his hand out to shake mine.

“Hello, I’m Park Jimin, I’m 17 years old I was born in Busan Korea and I’m very pleased to meet you,” he said smiling. I shook his hand and nodded my head.

“I’m Gwen Quinn I am 16 years old I’m from Dublin Ireland and its nice meet you as well,” I said shaking his hand. He smiled and filled his plate with a little amount of food.

“So are you Irish because you look kind of Asian?” He asked suddenly.

“My mother is Korean and my father is Irish,” I said and he smiled once again.

(“Can you speak Korean than?”) He asked in Korean and I nodded.

(“I can speak Korean, English, and a good amount of Irish.”) I responded taking a drink of my water.

“What time are you planning on giving me a tour?” Jimin asked.

“Well, we have no school tomorrow because of Quittage tryouts so I was thinking I would tour you then. I was hoping to meet you in the common room at 7:00 am because I’ll be trying out this year.” I stated smiling proudly.

“Can I try out?” He asked and I nodded.

“You have to bring your own broom though.” I said and he nodded. 

After dinner

“Jimin, Fallow me.” I said walking to the staircase. Jimin fallowed me and started freaking out when the stairs started moving.

“What the heck!” Jimin panicked grabbing onto the railing. I laughed at him and walked up to the floor the stairs brought us to.

“Come on we need to be back at the common room before restricted hour.” I said as I quickened up my pace. When Jimin finally caught up I had stopped in front of a light brown door with a brass eagle knocker. I reached my hand forwards and knocked.

“Many have heard me, but no one has seen me. I will not speak back until spoken to. What am I?” The knocker asked me. I answered after a second of thought saying.

“An echo” and the door swung open. “That, mister Park Jimin, is how you get in our common room.” I said as we walked in.

“EVERYBODY WELCOME PARK JIMIN!!!!!!!!!” Some hyper Ravenclaw boy screamed high on sugar. I covered my ears and dragged Jimin inside.

“So over there are the boy's dorms and right there are the girls. Also, girls can come in the boy’s dorm, but boys can't come in ours.” I said as he nodded.

After a few minutes of writing letters to friends and family members back at home, I sat down and watched everybody around me. Then I saw Jimin pacing around the room checking the time once in a while.

(“Finally”) Jimin whisper yelled running over to the fireplace and sitting down in front of it as a head popped out.

“AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!” Cho screamed frightening everybody.

(“Hyung I missed you!”) Jimin said excitedly when looking at the person in the fire.

(“Yeah, the others miss you a lot.”) he said with a straight face.

(“Yoongi Hyung, do you not miss me?”) Jimin said sadly.

“Jimin who are you talking to?” Heather flirted stroking his back making Jimin flinch. Jimin pushed her hand away.

(“I’m talking to Yoongi hyung back in Korea. Why, it’s none of your business.”) Jimin said harshly making Heather confused.

“What? Oh, Jimin baby it's fine to talk in English to me.” She said stroking his face.

“I don’t like you.” Jimin spat at her making her upset.

“Jimin, don’t act like you don’t want all of this.” She said trying to stick her curves out to make him like her. It was really cringy.

“I don’t even want to see you.” Jimin said turning back to the fire. Heather looked shocked and upset.

(“Who was that ugly freak?”) Yoongi asked

(“That freak was Heather.”) Jimin said annoyed.

(“Okay, how are you?”)

(“I’m fine, just a little annoyed with all the flirting girls.”)

(“Nothing different.”)

(“Yeah”)

I decided to go to bed since the conversation was kind of boring. Lets see how tomorrow is with mister Park Jimin.


	2. Chapter 2

As I woke up the next morning I remembered I had to take Jimin on a tour around the school and grounds. I groaned and stood up looking around to find my wand. I remembered I left it in my dresser somewhere. I slapped my head and looked some more.

“I’m a Ravenclaw how could this happen!!” I screamed causing the other girls to wake up. “Sorry,” I mumbled and went back to looking. After seven more minutes of looking, I gave up and flopped on my bed.

Suddenly I remembered that last night I placed it in my treasure box because I didn’t want Anna to take it again. I jumped back up again and pulled out the beautiful and magical box that only opens to the owner. As the box unlocked I opened it to reveal my beautiful wand.

If you’re wondering what my wand looks like I can give you details. My wand is made from fine ebony with the core of a unicorn horn detailed with little carnation flowers growing up the sides and vines trailing behind.

I snatch my wand and quickly change and do my morning routine before running down the stairs and sitting on the couch. 

Jimin came down a little while after with messy hair and a robe on. Why does he look so hot in everything he wears?!?!?! Wait, WHAT!!!!

(“Morning Gwen how did you sleep?”) He asked in Korean.

(“Good, how did you sleep?”) I asked.

(“Not well some boy had scared my owl making her screech and attack him. That boy hates me now, I think his name was Shawn Darmen.”) He said attracting a lot of attention because of the name. 

(“Oh yeah, I don’t think he should be a Ravenclaw because he normally can’t get in the common room without help.”) I said making Jimin laugh.

“Go get dressed and meet me back in here so we can get breakfast and then I’ll give you a tour. After we're done we can go to Hogsmeade and then quidditch.” I said and Jimin nodded walking back upstairs.

“I don’t know what you think you are doing but let me tell you Jimin and I are going to be a couple and you can’t stop us!” Some Ravenclaw girl I didn’t know said in my face. She seemed to be a year older.

“I don’t care, I don’t even know him well.” I stated as she rolled her eyes.

“Listen, Gwendolen, I don’t care who told you to give him the tour but you better give it up because Jimin needs to see the true beauty and not the beast.” She said smirking.

“As you said he doesn’t want to see the beast so that is probably why I was chosen to give him the tour and not you.” 

The girl pulled out her wand and I did as well. “Listen, sweetheart, I’m a year older than you and way prettier so I don-” 

“Petrificus Totalus!” I cut her off with a spell making her body freeze up and fall to the ground. I placed my wand back in my boot and waited a minute more for Jimin to be done. What is that boy doing!!!! 

“Sorry I took so long, what happened here?” Jimin asked looking at the girl I paralyzed.

“Long story short, a stupid girl came over she pulled out her wand so I cursed her,” I said dragging Jimin out of the common room and down the stairs to the great hall. 

“Hey, Quinn!” Someone yelled making both of us turn.

“Hi, Tae.” I said as Taehyung came to give me a hug. Taehyung is in Gryffindor and we have been friends since my first year and his second. Taehyung is also trying out for quidditch this year.

“Hey, have you been practicing for quidditch?” He asked me and I nodded happily.

“Yeah over the summer I practiced and then on my free time at school I worked hard.” I said smiling showing my teeth and making Jimin grab my arm.

“Gwen, could we get to breakfast I’m very hungry.” asked and I nodded.  
“Tae do you want to eat with us or are you going somewhere?” I asked.

“I’m going to eat after I practice for tryouts.” he said waving goodbye to us.

“Alright, let's go eat.” Jimin said walking towards the Great Hall. When we arrived girls glared at us making sure to catch my eye. I fake smiled back at them pulling Jimin towards a table harshly.

“Why did you pull me that hard?” Jimin asked fake crying/

“Because the girls were glaring at me and I was upset that they were being stupid.” I replied quickly making Jimin laugh. “Hurry and eat so I can show you around.” I said grabbing some bread.

After Jimin and I finished our breakfast we headed off towards the towers. As I explained everything about the towers Jimin took notes with his wand. I explained the meanings of the different paintings and sculptures that filled the place. After showing Jimin around the whole castle we walked outside to be met with the cold gusty air. 

“This over here is where we identify types of plants for Herbology.” I explained snapping Jimin out of his thoughts.

“You know Hogwarts has a lot of easy classes that I took in my first year and have mastered.” Jimin said disappointed that our classes were to “easy.” 

“Well, what class have you not mastered smarty pants.” I asked upset that he was judging my home.

“Well, I haven’t mastered Muggle studies, Ancient Runes, Alchemy, the dark arts, charms, and this one I just can’t do I’m not an Animagus.” Jimin said upset. “But I’m still pretty good at most of them.”

“I have taken every class you just named.” I stated proudly making Jimin roll his eyes.  
“I really doubt you took that one Animagus class.”   
“But I’m an animagus.” I said.

“Good for you I’m a Metamorphmagus,” he said smiling. “Is that why your hair is so strange?!?!” I asked upsetting him. “It’s not strange! Almost everybody in my old school could do some sort of rare magic.” 

“Well, I don’t care about your old school because this one is better.” I said. “Now let’s continue our stupid tour.” I said walking off.

“Alright, this is the forbidden forest. The names says it all “Forbidden” so never go inside unless a teacher is with you that gave you permission.” I said sitting on a rock after my long tour.

“Have you ever been inside?” Jimin asked and I nodded “Why?”

“When I was in my fourth year stupid Malfoy dragged me in causing me to trip and sprain my ankle. He left me alone but it didn’t take long for the others to find me because of that firework spell.” I said remembering one of the worst days in my life.

“Wow, whoever Malfoy is I’m going to give him a broken bone for sending a girl in there.” he said clearly upset.

“You can try.” I said and he gave me a why look. “He always has back up people ready to hurt whoever he wants.” I said and Jimin looked even darker.

“Well tell him I’m ready to kill him.” Jimin said

“Kill who!?!?”


	3. Tryouts

“Kill who!?!?” A voice said making us both jump and turn around.

“Draco” I growled making Jimin flinch. Jimin looked from Draco to me and back again.

“Who are you?!” Jimin asked slightly upset.

“Draco Malfoy, and you must be the n-” But before Draco could finish Jimin struck him with a spell.

“Confingo!” Jimin yelled as fire balls came shooting out of the tip of his wand. Draco got decently burnt and his pants caught fire.

“Aguamenti” I yelled stopping Draco from burning up until he was dust. “Jimin you can’t hurt someone you just met!!” I yelled at him and he shrugged.

“Livicorpus” Draco yelled as Jimin was thrown into the air hanging from his heel. “Big mistake Park!” Draco spat.

“Draco put him down or I’ll attack in a not so friendly way.” I demanded make Draco smirk.

“What you going to do? Hex me!?! Oh I’m so scared.” Draco mimicked me.

“Liberacorpus.” I said returning Jimin to the ground “Oppungo” I yelled causing a flock of birds to attack Malfoy. “Thank Hermione for that one, come on Jimin.” I said as we walked away from the screaming Draco

“Thank you” I said walking into the castle. “Why are you saying thank you?” Jimin asked as we walked into the library. 

“Thank you for cursing Draco.” I whispered so the librarian didn’t hear at us. Jimin smiled and nodded saying “my pleasure.” I snickered softly approaching Hermione, Luna, Ginny, Ron, Harry, Jungkook, and Neville.

“Hey guys” I said sitting next to Hermione. “By the way, I finally used the spell you told me about.” I said to Hermione.

“Which one?” She asked looking up from her book tucking a long strand of hair behind her ear. “You know the one that makes birds attack.” I explained making her ask another question. “Who did you use it on?” 

“I used it on Draco” I said smiling proudly catching everybody’s attention. “Way to go Gwen!!” Jungkook cheered. “Yeah good job!” Harry exclaimed. “That was bloody hell brilliant!” Ron said a little too loud causing us all to “SHHHHHHHH” him. 

“So Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Jungkook are you trying out for quidditch?” I asked as they all looked up.

“Yeah!” They all said in unison.

“What position are you going for?” I asked, “Seeker as always.” Harry said. “I was thinking about Chaser.” Ginny stated. “I’ll take whatever is open, but I would really like to be a keeper.” Ron said dreamily.

“What about you Jungkook?” I asked as he perked up. “In slytherin we have a lot of arm wrestling and fights. I would loose in my first few years but now I’m not able to be beaten unless someone used magic and cheated. So I was thinking beater.” Jungkook said flexing his muscles.

“What position are you going for Gwen?” Ginny asked making everybody look up from whatever they were doing. “Well I worked really hard this year to get the seeker position. I am so ready to beat Cho.” I said causing Harry to stiffen up at her name. “Sorry Harry.” I said quietly but Harry shook it off.

“Who is Cho?” Jimin asked turning all the attention to him.

“The girl who screamed her head off when Yoongi was in the fire yesterday.” I said and he nodded remembering her. “This morning I saw her playing with a huge pimple on her face.” Jimin said making Ginny and Hermione laugh.

“Neville, you okay over there you haven’t been talking since I got here, same goes for you Luna.” I said and Neville nodded while Luna stopped reading her upside down newspaper. “I’m doing just fine. I’m only thinking about how many times I fell off a broom trying to fly.” She said laughing Jimin looked concerned for her health though.

“You’re Jimin the new kid right?” Harry asked as Jimin smiled nodding his head. “Are you good at anything?” Ron asked as Hermione smacked him.

“I’m good at some things. But I can do something I’m sure none of you can.” He said and Hermione looked up. “What can you do?” She asked and Jimin smirked proudly.

“I’m a Metamorphmagus.” He said causing Hermione to get all excited. “I’ve read all about what you can do!! Can you show us something!?!?!” She asked squealing once in a while. “Sure” Jimin replied as he closed his eyes to focus.

Slowly his hair changed from red to a sandy blonde making Ginny gasp and Jungkook drop his book on Ron’s head. “Ouch!!” Ron screamed making the librarian storm over kicking us all out.

“Great job Ron!!” Hermione said stomping up the stairs to the Gryffindor common room making Ron and Ginny run after her. “Well, my group is leaving bye.” Harry said running after the lot with Neville following behind him. 

“So what do you guys want to do?” I asked as we just stood in the hall. Luna, being the weird girl she is walked away without saying goodbye. Jungkook decided to start a conversation.

“So what classes are you excited for Jimin?” Jimin thought for a moment before speaking. “I can’t wait for potions he said with a bright smile. “At least this year we have a different teacher.” Jungkook said. “Why is that a good thing?” Jimin asked.

“Gwen can tell you, I need to go anyways. See you at tryouts.” Jungkook said ditching us and running off towards the dungeons. “That boy, anyways our old professor, Professor Snape, was mean and would only give good grades to his own house, which is Slytherin.” Jimin nodded understanding.

“Back at my school, one of our teachers hated me and never gave me good grades even if I did just fine.” Jimin said and I nodded understanding. We walked in peace for the next few minutes once in awhile looking at each other.

“So how did it feel to be hung upside down?” I asked Jimin. He turned to me with a annoyed look on his face. (“That’s a stupid question.”) he whispered under his breath but I was still able to hear it.

(“Don’t forget, I can speak Korean.”) I said back at him. Jimin frowned and started pouting which was actually really cute. “Oh stop all your fussing.” I said playfully hitting his arm. 

“How dare you hit the amazing Park Jimin!” Jimin said chasing me up the stairs. I ran as fast as I could until I was to the door knocking on the brass knocker when I felt someone hug me from behind. “Got you!” he said as we answered the riddle walking into the common room.

I decided to change into my quidditch outfit which is just white pants and a blue shirt with the Ravenclaw symbol on it. As I rushed out of the girls dorms I found Jimin sitting on the couch in a quidditch uniform as well. I grabbed his hand pulling him up and dragging him out to the broom cupboards.

“Baby I’m back.” I said as I grabbed my Firebolt kissing it on the handle. Jimin looked at me in a weird way grabbing his as well. “You’re really strange you know that?” Jimin said shaking his head. “Nothing wrong with that.” I shot back.

“We better head down to the quidditch pitch.” I said walking out of the room Jimin following on my tail. “So what position are you going to try out for?” I asked and he ginned. “Chaser” He replied simply. 

“Why chaser?” I questioned him. “Because that is my favorite position, besides I don’t like the other positions.” He said as we walked out of the castle. “Hey, Gwendolen” Taehyung yelled right as he saw us. We walked over to him stepping through lots of leaves and twigs getting caught in our shoes.

“What’s going on?” I asked him. Taehyung just smiled widely. “Well I’ve been working on my skills all day and I can finally stand on my broom while flying!!!” He said excitedly Jimin snickered.

“What’s so funny?!” Taehyung asked him a bit annoyed. “Well I’ve been able to do that since my first year.” Jimin said making Tae upset. “You really need to shut up Jimin.” I warned him and he nodded. 

“Come on let’s go down the the quidditch pitch.” The others nodded following me there. Once we arrived we saw many people standing, sitting, and some even flying around already. “Okay I’ll be going by my team now see you.” Tae said giving me a smile and ignoring Jimin.

“Ravenclaws, over here!!” Cho yelled catching all our attention.

“Slytherins, This way!!” An unfamiliar Slytherin boy yelled.

“Gryffindors, Hurry up!!” A girl yelled.

“Hufflepuffs, You know what to do.” Someone yelled that I didn’t pay any attention to. 

“So as we all know I have been the seeker for a few years now but, Our old team captain had to leave giving up his position and passing it on to me.” Cho said giving me some more hope. “Alright I would like everybody to mount there brooms and on the count of three kick off the ground. One, two, three.” 

“I kick off the ground as hard as I could hovering in the air waiting for Cho to tell us what to do. “Who here wanted to be the seeker?” Cho asked as I raised my hand along with four others. Cho nodded and mounted her broom. “Could I have two volunteers to help me out with this?” Cho asked scanning the people with their hands up. 

“Anna and Jimin could you help by throwing the snitch as far as you can then watching over the two who go after it and see who grabs it first?” She asked and they nodded. “Jimin with Gwen and Heather, Anna with Shawn and Johnson.” She sent them off.

“Ready, set, go!” and JImin threw the snitch making Heather and I fly after it. Heathers broom isn’t that good and her skills on a broom are even worse so in the end I won that. 

After tryouts

“I will announce what positions everybody gets this year tomorrow in the common room at 1:30. Don’t be late or you’ll miss out.” Cho said smiling and walking back to the changing rooms, I did so as well.

I can’t help but wonder what position I’ll get but I’ll most likely get seeker since I was the best at it. I’ll just have to wait for tomorrow, oh well.


	4. Crush

“Hermione!” I yelled running after her with many books in my hands. “I found something you might find interesting!” I said excitedly showing her a book I found in the library. “Potions?” She asked looking at the book I was holding.

“No, that was the wrong book.” I said looking for the book. “This one!” I said holding up a small dark purple book covered in fake gems. “The book of unknown spells?” She read confused.  
“Oh my gosh Hermione, this book has complicated spells that most people don’t know of. Here I’ll show you the one I found.” I said flipping through the pages until I found the right article.“Here it is the animal taking spell. I looked through all the books in the library to find something like this.” 

“It seems very hard to accomplish.” Hermione added and I nodded. “I tried it an hour ago, it is very hard. On accident, I cursed a chipmunk to change from making little squeaky noises to making loud grunting ones.” I said making Hermione glare at me. “You really could have hurt the poor thing.” She said and I sighed.

“Maybe you should try the spell on minxy and not a random animal.” Hermione said making me gasp. Minxy is my dear cat who I love very much. Minxy is mostly black with a few white markings here and there he also has blue eyes.

“I would never hurt Minxy!” I said sternly. “Anyways what else does this book have?” Hermione asked turning the page. “Speaking to spirits, speaking to your broom, speak any language, speaking to- are all of these about speaking to other objects or beings?” She asked and I shook my head.

“No the chapter you’re reading from is about speaking.” I said and she nodded turning to a different chapter.

“What other chapters have you looked at so far?” Hermione asked. “Wardrobe, Muggle, defense, flexibility, and voice.” I said counting my fingers. “What one are you reading right now?”

“Something about changing your body.” Hermione said not glancing away from the book. “Alright I have to get going back to my common room Cho is announcing the quidditch team soon. If you want to read the book sometime just go to my common room and take it from my bed. Okay, bye.” I said grabbing my books and running to my common room.

When I finally got to my common room I flopped down on the couch placing my books on the ground. “Hey,” Someone said scaring me. “JIMIN!!!” I screamed, “Don’t do that ever again!” I smacked him making him groan in pain.

“Can I sit next to you?” Jimin asked. “wingardium leviosa.” I said pointing my wand at the pile of books. “Sorry, this spot is already taken.” I told him Placing all my books on the couch. Jimin sighed and pushed the books off so he could sit down.

“HEY, you could have ruined my books!” I yelled at him smacking his head with a book. “You just said I could have ruined a book and then you smack my head with one.” Jimin said grabbing my wrist to stop me. Oh no there goes my heart. Please don’t look at me like that I’m going to die.

“Whoever wants to hear who is on the quidditch team come on over I’ll be announcing now!” Cho said catching everybody’s attention. 

“Well for the Chasers we have Anna Snell, Shawn Darmen, and Park Jimin. Penelope Clearwater and Terry Boot as beaters, Myself as Keeper and Gwen Quinn as seeker.” She said I jumped up and did my weird little happy dance and hugged Jimin afterwards. Jimin seemed shocked but he rolled with it.

Week later  
Today is our first quidditch match which is against the Slytherins. Normally we go against Hufflepuff for our first game, but it seems someone switched it up. “Hey, Gwen you okay?” Jimin asked placing his hand on my shoulder. “Yeah, just worried since I’m going against that stupid Malfoy boy.” I said.

“I understand, but don’t be nervous. We have people in the stands waiting for us.” He said trying to cheer me up. “Listen, when we are done I’ll take you to the three broomsticks.” Jimin said and I cheered up right away. “Really?!” I asked and he nodded. I held out my pinkie and motioned Jimin to do the same.

“Only way to know if you're telling the truth.” I said as Jimin shook his head laughing and locking our pinkies and stamping it with our thumbs. “Awwwwwww, you have baby hands.” I said poking his hand as he shoved it away.

“No I don’t!” Jimin said as I teased him. “Sorry to break the romance in the air but we need to play now.” Cho said mounting her broom. We both blushed nodding our heads and mounting our brooms. Cho counted to three then pushed off the ground soaring out into the crowd. We followed hearing Luna Lovegood over the mic.

“And here comes the Ravenclaw team with Cho Chang, Anna Snell, Shawn Darmen, Park Jimin, Penelope Clearwater, Terry Boot, and Gwen Quinn.” She said as the Ravenclaws Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors cheered yelling names of our teammates.

“And here is the Slytherin team consisting of Marcus Flint, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Josh Kinter, Micah Wilson, Kennie Smith, and Draco Malfoy.” Right as Luna said the last name loud booing was heard in the crowd that made our team smile. 

I spaced out for a second, then without a second to think, the ball was thrown in the air and the game had started. I raced around the field looking for the snitch then I saw Malfoy looking around. I smirked knowing what to do. “Time to put your acting to use Gwen.” I whispered as I dove down pretending I saw the snitch. Not even a second after Draco had been right by my side I reached my hand forwards pretending to grab it. Before I grabbed the imaginary ball Draco smacked my hand. Then I saw the real snitch above me knowing Draco hadn’t seen I yet I left.

“See you later Draco!” I yelled soaring after the snitch. “It seems as if Quinn tricked Malfoy into thinking she found the snitch! Wait… Quinn is after the snitch zooming after it only inches away for winning!!!” Luna yelled excitedly. “Watch out Quinn Malfoy is now on your tail ready to grab your winning ticket!” Luna said.

The snitch took a sharp turn going above us and so did I. “Quinn is really one great player. Now she is upside down chasing after the golden snitch.” The crowd cheered as I stood up on my broom reaching forward as Harry did in his first year. Malfoy came up behind me and kicked my broom making me fall. 

I grabbed onto my broom as it was still flying through the air straight at Malfoy. I swung my body and jumped back on my broom. I flew right at Draco pushing past him making his broom fly off the other way. A sped up until the snitch was right in front of me. I reached forwards once again this time my hand wrapped around a solid gold ball.

“QUINN CAUGHT THE SNITCH!! RAVENCLAW WINS!!!!!” Luna screamed over the mic. I slowly brought my broom to the ground hopping off as my team came running to greet me. “Great job we won!!!” Cho cheered. “WAY TO GO!!!!!!” Anna screamed hyperly. I grinned as I walked back to the changing room.

“Hey, Quinn!!” Malfoy yelled as I stopped to turn around. “What?!” I asked annoyed. “Congratulations, you know how to fly. It seems as if you’re not a baby anymore.” He said mocking me. 

“And it seems you still are a baby since you can’t win against me.” I said smirking as I walked off. “Quinn don’t walk away from me!” Malfoy yelled but I kept walking. “Quinn I’m warning you.” I didn’t care what that spoiled Slytherin boy wanted. “Levicor-” “Protego.”

I turned around to see Jimin and Malfoy glaring at each other. “Don’t you dare hurt her again!” Jimin warned him. “Oh, I’m so scared. Looks like you got yourself a boyfriend, Quinn.” He said walking off as Jimin came to me.

“Thanks for saving my butt once again Jimin.” I said as Jimin swung his arm around my shoulders. “No problem, I need to watch over the younger ones anyways.” He said smiling, I smiled back at him.

“Well see you at dinner, remember you still need to take me to the three broomsticks, let's go next week,” I said as I walked away waving. 

“Bye see you at dinner,” Jimin yelled waving back. 

Jimin’s POV

“Bye see you at dinner,” I yelled as she walked away. Why, why does she make me feel so happy? Her smile is so cute, I love her eyes, and the way she laughs is just like heaven. I thought smiling to myself. 

“Hey Park!!” Someone called I turned around to be hit in the face with a spell. Suddenly my teeth start growing at an uncontrollable speed. I hear Malfoy and his minions laughing. I start focusing on my teeth growing back to their normal size. Slowly my teeth shrink down until they are perfect again.

“Wh-what!? How did you d-do that?!” Crabb stuttered and I smiled. “I am a Metamorphmagus.” I said grinning. 

“Who cares!” Malfoy says coming closer to me. “I will tell you this once!” He says grabbing me by the collar of my shirt. “Stay away from Quinn!” He barked. I pushed him off. “And why would I do that?!” I asked annoyed.

“Because if you don’t I’ll hurt you.” Draco said pointing his wand at me. “You like her don’t you.” I asked and Draco ignored me. “You do, don’t you.” I said pulling out my wand. “Yeah, so what?!?” He yelled at me. I smirked, “Let’s see who she likes more.” I said as face went from upset to kill mode.

“Don’t you dare!!” He yelled sending spells my way but I blocked them all. “I like her as well, and I won’t let some stupid brat get in my way. Let’s just say we are competing for her.” I said smirking as I walked away from him.

Little did Jimin know someone heard the whole conversation.


	5. Bff to bf

Gwen’s POV

What have I just heard?! Jimin and Draco like me? What is going on today? What should I do? I think I’ll ask Jimin if he really likes me or how he thinks of me. Is that even a good idea? 

A week later at Dinner 

“Hey, Gwen come sit by me,” Jimin whined like a child making me laugh. “Okay,” I said walking over to him. I started shoving food onto my plate until I felt something cold run down my spine. “WHAT THE HECK!!!” I screamed as I saw Heather and her stupid friend Mandy. 

“I need to talk to you.” Heather said dragging me out to the hall. “Stay away from Jimin!” She yelled as she punched my face knocking me over. “Leave him alone or I’ll give you a really hard time here in school.” She said pointing her wand at my head. “And what if it all backfires on you?!” I asked pulling out my own wand secretively.

“It won't, I’ve been planning this the whole week.” She said. “Expulso!” I yelled pointing my wand at the statue above Heather and Mandy making it explode and fall on them. “MOVE!” Heather yelled as she grabbed Mandy's arm pulling her to the side.

“Why do you hate me so much!?!” Heather yelled and I laughed disbelievingly. “Really?!?!” I asked and she nodded. “Find out yourself while I go and wash my face which you have just cut open.” I said walking off towards the bathroom. 

“Quinn!” Someone yelled slamming me against the wall. I closed my eyes expecting to get hit in the face. “Open your eyes idiot.” I heard the voice of Draco Malfoy say. “What do you want!?” I yelled trying to move away. Since Draco had a tight grip on my wrists could not budge.

“I just want to talk.” He said smirking, I frowned as I struggled to move once again. “Just stop moving It’ll make this harder” He complained. I guess he’s right “Fine” I said as I stopped and he smiled. 

“Let’s go somewhere more private,” Draco said as he dragged me down a hall. He let go of me pushing me inside a room harshly making me stumble backwards. I reached for my wand to find it gone. 

“If you’re looking for your wand, I took it because I know you too well Quinn.” Draco said as he held my wand playing with it in his fingers. “Give it back.” I said reaching for it but he pulled away. “I don’t think so.” he said placing it in his boot taking steps closer to me. I backed away until my back was at the wall.

“I like you.” He said placing his hands on either side of my head. I stopped breathing for a second. “I-I-I don’t know.” I stuttered making him smirk. Slowly he brought his face closer to placing his lips on mine. 

I didn’t like this one bit so I did the most reasonable thing…… I kicked him in his no go spot. “What the heck!” He yelled as I kicked him once again grabbing his wand and pointing it at his head. He stayed still as I pulled my wand out of his boot. 

“You can have your wand back, but before I go let me tell you this. Never do that again or I’ll curse you.” I said running off until I remembered something I ran back to the room pointing my wand at him. “Stupefy!” I shouted as Draco’s body hit the ground. 

“Gwen!!” I heard someone yelling as I ran down the hall. “Gwen!!!!” I turned to see Jimin running to me. I smiled as I felt his warm body slam into mine hugging me tightly. “What happened why is your face full of blood and sweat he said with tears in his eyes. 

“Jimin why are you crying?” I asked wiping his tears away. “Can I talk to you?” He asked and I nodded. Jimin pulled me to another room closing the door behind him. 

“I don’t know how to say this Gwen. I know it’s only been two and a half weeks but… I like you and I just can’t seem to stop looking at you. I saw you and Draco kiss and it hurt really badly. If you like him more than you like me that’s fine but I just want you to know I really really really like you and I want you to be my girlfriend. But it’s fine if you say no which I understand so go ahead and choose unless you need time than tha-” I cut Jimin off placing my lips on his softly. I kissed him gently as he did the same.

“Jimin, I don’t like Draco, he kissed me and I kicked him. I like you, not Draco don’t even think I like him after what he has done to me.” I said placing my lips back on his. He pulled away and looked at me in the eyes. “Jimin, I want to be your girlfriend,” I said as he smiled widely hugging me tightly.

“Don’t ever leave me alone,” Jimin said as I squeezed him. “I was never planning on it Park Jimin,” I said kissing him. Suddenly the door opened making us pull apart quickly. “Oh my gosh!!!! This is the cutest couple I have ever seen!!” Ginny said happily. “Ginny wait!!” I yelled and she turned around. 

“Yeah?” She asked smiling. ”Please don’t tell anyone! Jimin and I want to do it on our own.” I said and she nodded. “I’ll leave you two alone to do whatever you want.” She said winking at us. I laughed and Jimin pulled me closer to him. “Let’s lock the door,” Jimin said. 

“Why?” I asked as he locked the door with a spell. “Do you want everyone to see me kiss you?” He asked as I shook my head. Jimin walked over to an empty chair and motioned for me to come over. When I walked over to him he grabbed my waist pulling me onto his lap.

“Jimin, Isn’t this kind of weird?” I asked and he shook his head. “This is how girlfriends and boyfriends make out.” He said kissing my lips in a weird way. We kissed for a few minutes before we decided to go back to the common room.

On the way back JImin and I couldn’t stop smiling at each other. Some people thought we were weird but that is just fine.

 

A/N: Hey, so I wanted to ask whoever is reading this if I should do a Q&A.   
I think they are so much fun and I just want to know what you guys think.  
If you want me to do that put it in the chat.  
Thank you!!!!!!


	6. Heather + random things I wanted to say

“Why are you so happy?” Cho asked as I picked out a pair of pajamas. “I have a boyfriend!” I squealed happily. Making all the girls run to my bed asking questions.  
“Does he smell good?”  
“How old is he?”  
“When did you meet?”  
“Is he hot?!?!”  
“Where did you meet!!!?!?!”  
I smiled as I answered their questions.

“He smells great, he is a year older than me, I met him a few weeks ago, He is hotter than the sun, And I met him in the Great hall.” I said as all the girls screeched loudly.

“What is going on over here?!” Heather asked entering our part of the dorm. “Gwen got herself a boyfriend!!!!” Cho squealed hugging me tightly. Heather smiled happily. “So that means Jimin is open now?!?!” She said jumping up clapping her hands together. 

“Actually, Jimin and I are dating.” I said as she stopped what she was doing to punch me. I dodged her punch taking out my wand. “I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM HIM!!!!!!!!!!!!” Heather yelled kicking everything around my bed. “Immobulus!” I yelled making Heather's body freeze up. 

I walked out of the room leaving the girls to take care of Heather. I walked into the common room taking a book off of the highest shelf. I wasn’t able to reach the book I wanted so I took out my wand again. 

“Wingardium Leviosa” I said as the book lifted in the air. I turned around to see Jimin holding onto his forehead. “Gwen you just hit my head with the book!” He complained and I laughed kissing his forehead. Everybody gasped seeing me do this.

“She kissed him!” Terry boot said shocked as the other Ravenclaws joined around to check out what I was doing. I smirked pulling Jimin closer to kiss his lips. I heard crying from many girls and some boys stomping away. 

“Looks like you have many fans Jimin.” I said as we pulled apart and he laughed shyly. “Awwwwwwwww is Jimin Oppa shy?!?!” I asked. Jimin turned red from me calling him “oppa.” 

“Oh, you are shy. Look at you, you're so helpless and small.” I said teasing him. “Hey! I’m not small, Compared to you I’m really tall!!” Jimin pouted. 

“My height is average for a woman. Your height, on the other hand, is below average for a man.” I said as Jimin rolled his eyes walking over to the couch.

“Jimin why are you such a baby?” I asked as I sat next to him leaning my head on his shoulder. “I’m not a baby,” Jimin said and I nodded. “Yes you are, you’re my baby,” I said making him laugh. “Nope, you’re my baby because you are younger, smaller, cuter, and you complain a lot,” Jimin said.

“Can you two lovebirds leave!?!?” Addison Kingson asked trying to sit down. I jumped up pulling Jimin to the doors to the dorms.

“I’m going to bed I’ll see you in the morning,” Jimin said placing a soft kiss on my lips. I kissed back until he pulled apart. “Goodnight Jimin,” I said opening the door and walking back to my bed. I saw Anna getting ready for bed next to me.

“Goodnight Anna,” I said flopping into bed letting dreamland take over.

A/N: I'm sorry about how short the chapter was.  
Alright, no one has responded to what I posted the other day on my chapter so I'll say it again because I'm a @!#$%@:)  
Do you guys want me to do a Q&A?   
My reason for asking is because I have always seen people doing this and I thought they looked like fun.  
So if you have any questions for me put them in the chat.  
Also, go check out Catgirl1.   
She writes about Miraculous Ladybug, Voltron, Yu-gi-oh, Tokyo Ghoul, Creepypasta, and Young Justice.   
Ps. Catgirl1 is my sister!!!!!


End file.
